


The Place Where All the Demons Go

by LynyrdSkynyrd



Series: EZZELIN [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, lots of dead people/players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe he is lucky or maybe not. Because this person is not what he expected him to be but this isn't necessarily a good thing. That tall, black haired, tanned man looks down at him unimpressedly. Leo feels small, almost like a pathetic idiot under his dark eyes and intense gaze. The man holding a shiny, silver gun that looks heavy and dangerous in his big hand. When he finally speaks, his voice is as deep as Leo expected it to be.</p><p>“Lionel Messi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing another story and college is taking up too much of my time but still I had to write this, okay?
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://franzkafkaesque.tumblr.com/).

Blaugranas is a bar that serves everyone from every status and class, be it college students and rich young ladies seeking for fun. With their good looking barmen, modern decoration and always clean bathrooms, it's easy to see that Blaugranas is a quality place. All walls are either dark gray or black with red designs and old movie posters hanging on the walls. The bar is very wide and on the left side. Hundreds of glasses shining under the low but rich lighting.

Messi drops his backpack to the floor, taking off his dark blue t-shirt without wasting any second and wearing Blaugranas' black t-shirt with blue and purple letters written on his chest: 'Culé'. He's been working at Blaugranas for two months now. Normally he wouldn't dare to work somewhere like this, especially at a job that requires him to be in front of the people and communicate with them all the time. But it's good to have peace for at least 5 hours a day. He just doesn't want to be left alone with his own thoughts and demons.

Without bothered to take off the bandage on his right arm -he never takes it off and everyone is used to it by now- he takes a deep breath before walking to the front door, where his co-worker is already serving drinks.

“You are late today.” Gerard says without taking his eyes off of the shaker in his hand. His big hands moving around with confident and professionalism. He is working here since forever and he's been the only permanent barman since Leo was hired. All others come and go but Gerard stays.

“I fell asleep on the bus and missed the bus stop.” Leo muses, drying the wet glasses with towel.

“This is the second time this month and it's only 9th December. Not that I am complaining but are you okay? Do you get enough sleep at night?” Leo shrugs.

“Finals week, so no.” He finally looks up at Gerard's warm and friendly eyes and forces a smile. “But I am fine, no worries.” Of course he is not and lying to Gerard only makes him feel worse but he knows there is no way he can explain Gerard why he can't have a good night's sleep. Not that he doesn't trust Gerard, taller man already proved that he is trustworthy and very friendly, simply a nice guy. But Leo.. Well, his problems are not something you can tell while having a coffee with friends in the morning. Gerard would think he is crazy anyway. And Leo doesn't want that, he just wants to be a normal guy which he's never been in his life. He has always been this weird little quiet guy.

He was 13 when his parents died. No one knows how or why, they don't even know if they are actually dead, that's what they assumed since they just disappeared one day. And Leo given up on finding them long time ago. He moved on with his life. He stayed with his grandmother for 2 years, until she died. And she was Leo's favorite person in this world, maybe that's why her death had affected the little Argentine more than his parents'. With no one to protect or take care of him, he was sent to an orphanage where he stayed until he was 17. He couldn't wait another year to be free and escaped the facility. He was never wanted or excepted by other kids anyway. He's sure he wasn't missed. A year spent in the streets, hiding from everything and everyone. Especially from himself. No, from _them._

But they never let him go.

Not back then, not today, not ever.

Leo's eyes grow bigger the moment he sees them. Because he knows, no, he feels they are nothing like the people enjoying their night at the bar. No, they are cold, Leo shivers as his eyes found them, feeling like a cold hand wrapped around his heart. They are pale, almost colorless in Leo's eyes. And they are nothing like Leo's ever seen before but deep down Leo knows they are not human. Leo backs away mindlessly, Gerard lifts an eyebrow, looking at his co-worker who suddenly acts weird (not that Leo was the most normal person he's ever known).

Leo drops the towel, taking a few steps back until his back hits the door. He unseingly reaches the knob. His survival instincts take over him immediately, he needs to get the hell out of here.

“Leo, where are--” But Leo disappears behind the door before Gerard can finish the sentence. He doesn't bother to change, only takes his backpack and quickly walks to the back door. But as soon as he opens the door, something hits him. He finds himself falling forward. But someone catches his shirt and almost gently lowers him to his knees. Leo's bakcpack falls to the floor. He looks up. The first thing he sees are sharp teeth, dead and cold eyes, pale skin. F U C K.

Leo tries to stand up but the hand on his shirt forces him to stay on his knees. When he realizes his struggle and effort is useless, he looks at the _thing_ in front of him.

“Wha-- What do you want?” But he gets no answer. The man has short black hair and pale blue eyes. His lips are almost purple. He looks.. dead. And this is enough to make Leo freak out. “Get off of me!”

Other guy tries to grab his arms to stop him from fighting but Leo pulls his arm quickly and man only manages to pull his bandage off of his right arm. Leo feels exposed with his tattoo on display but men don't seem to pay attention to his arm.

“Do it, Xan.” The one holding Leo hisses. The guy called Xan reaches behind, pulling something behind his back and Leo doesn't plan to stay long enough to find out what it is. With one last try, he wraps his right arm around neck of the man holding him down. He wasn't expecting him to just.. vanish? Because that's what happened next. He turned into dust (what the fuck?!) as Leo falls forward, suddenly free from his grip. Xan screamed madly and this is when Leo knew he's fucked up. There is no way he can fight something he doesn't know. So he tries to lift himself up on his hands, get on his feet and run away. But Xan catches his right foot. Leo doesn't even have time to scream as sharp nails digging into his skin.

And all of a sudden, the pressure, the owner of the nails disappears. Poof. Nothing is holding him down anymore. Xan screamed once again, in pain this time. And Leo doesn't give a fuck, he doesn't want to stay and find out what happened to Xan, he just wants to run away from the scene.

Leo crawls along the wooden floor pathetically, trying to get as far as possible away from what left from the bodies he just turned to dust. The tattoo on his right arm is burning his skin, like sticking needles. He doesn't want to be here. Wrong, he doesn't want _them_ to be here. This was supposed to be his safe place, the only place where he can act or live like a normal person, without getting haunted by unexplained creatures or people that claim to be dead.

His hair is damp with sweat and his whole body trembling in fear, adrenaline and nervousness. He pushes himself forward by using his legs, he tries to reach the front door, he can hear the faint sound of oblivious crowd and college students, carelessly dancing and drinking. Oh, how he wished to be one of them.

He stops when a pair of black, shiny dress shoes come in his field of vision. His breath caught in his throat, hoping it's not what he is thinking. And maybe he is lucky or maybe not. Because this person is not what he expected him to be but this isn't necessarily a good thing. That tall, black haired, tanned man looks down at him unimpressedly. Leo feels small, almost like a pathetic idiot under his dark eyes and intense gaze. The man holding a shiny, silver gun that looks heavy and dangerous in his big hand. When he finally speaks, his voice is as deep as Leo expected it to be.

“Lionel Messi?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English isn't very good.


	2. We Are One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://franzkafkaesque.tumblr.com/).

He needs to run. As far as possible. This man, no matter how normal and humanly he looks, cannot be trusted. And he is holding a fucking gun, so no thanks. Leo wonders why he can't catch a break, it's so exhausting to be main target of every unholy, creepy, spooky thing while you get no sleep and barely eating.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asks shakily, eyes never leaving the silver gun as he gets on his feet.

“Duende has sent me.”

“Duende?” Taller man lifts a brow.

“Don't you know what Duende Society is?” Leo hates that man for making him feel so vulnerable, young and stupid. He doesn't look so old himself. And no, he doesn't what or who they are, he is just a part-time barman who tries to live his own fucking life and graduate from college with decent grades! “Well, it doesn't matter. Follow me.” The man says, putting the gun in his holster quickly.

“Excuse me but how do you expect me to trust you?” Leo says, eyes wandering around the dead end street, trying to find an escape just in case this man loses his shit like other two.

“I don't expect you to trust me, I want you to follow me.” He says sharply, Leo curses his lucky. Today is not his day. So like every other people would do in this situation, Leo does soemthing pretty stupid.

He tries to run away.

And for a second, he thinks he succeed. This man can't shot him in the building, in front of hundreds of people.. right? He was about to open the door that leads to the front of the bar when he bumps into something. No, someone. When he looks up in fear, he sees Gerard. Sudden relief almost brings him to his knees. But Gerard's face is hard, nothing sweet or relaxed like Leo's used to. Gerard wraps one of his arms around Leo's body and pulls him behind as he reaches his gun (since when Gerard has a fucking gun?!). He points his gun at the other guy who followed Leo to inside. Leo doesn't know what the fuck is going on but he knows he has no intention to leave with that black haired man with silver gun, he doesn't look friendly at all.

“Ronaldo?” says Gerard finally, sounding confused.

“Piqué.” Other guy called Ronaldo acknowledges Gerard with a nod. Gerard lowers his gun and Leo wants to yell at him, tell him not to trust this guy and not let his guard down. But it seems like Gerard trusts Ronaldo or at least know him. “What are you doing here?”

“I am sent for him.” He points at Leo with index finger, eyes are as intense and cruel as before. Gerard looks relaxed but Leo is close enough to see how his hand stays tight on his Glock.

“I thought I was taking care of this?” Leo frowns at his words, it is really annoying when people talk about you in the same room as you like you are not even there.

“Change of plans.” Ronaldo says calmly. “I'm bringing him to safety zone.”

“Why?”

“I can't tell you everything but Pecho Frío is after him, Coronation Night won't be happening, they want him dead.” Gerard gasps as Leo tries to understand who the Pecho Frío guy is or what the Coronation Night means. And did he just say someone wants Leo to die?

“What the fuck is going on here?” He yells nervously.

“Leo, I will explain you everything but we gotta go.” Gerard says worriedly. This is the first time Leo seeing him being worried. It is so against the laid back personality of his that for a second Leo can't believe this is his friend. But it only proves that he is in some deep shit.

“No, I want answers, now! How do you even know this creepy guy?” Ronaldo lifts a brow unimpressedly but Leo doesn't give a fuck. He is too confused and tired to be scared.

“Leo, look--”

“The guys you saw there,” Ronaldo interrupts Gerard's words, pointing at the door behind himself with his thumb, “the ones that tried to kill you, they will come back if we stay here. We need to go. Now. And you are not making it any easier for me. Do I need to put you in sleep or will you cooperate?” Leo's eyes grow bigger, Gerard is waving his hand in the air like it's not important and that guy just didn't threaten Leo to knock him out.

“Rony, stop scaring him. He is already shaken. Let me handle this.” Gerard turns toward Leo, putting both of his hands each side of Leo's shoulder, looking directly into Leo's eyes. “Leo, do you trust me?”

“Well, I--” Leo gulps, suddenly feeling so emotional and tired, he just wants to sleep one night without getting haunted by ghosts, creepy stuff or nightmares. Is this too much to ask? “I used to but now I feel like I don't know you.”

“I am your friend, Leo. I want to help you. Please, trust me.” Gerard says warmly, hand caressing his shoulder over the fabric of his t-shirt. Leo is still wearing Blaugranas shirt and it feels strange. Like he doesn't fit into the picture.

“O-Okay.” He says finally. Gerard smiles assuringly.

“Let's go.”

 

 

It is a freaking Aston Martin! This is the first thing Leo notices and for a second he is too impressed to care about his problems or the fact that that Ronaldo guy and the person he thought was friend took him to a car and now they are driving somewhere. Where? Leo has no idea. Ronaldo is driving the car and Gerard is sitting next to him while Leo is feeling like a kid in the backseat.

“I know you want answers.” Gerard finally speaks. Leo wants to roll his eyes and say 'no shit Sherlock' but Gerard is the only one who can give him answers and Leo doesn't want to piss him off. He is also the only person he knows, he must trust Gerard. “Cris and I worked together when I was in Manchester. We were both rookies but we were good and passionate. Later, our ways separated. Actually, this is the first time I am seeing him since the last meeting in 2 years ago.”

“But what were you two doing exactly?”

“We will explain everything later. Our bosses are different but we often work together. And Leo,” Gerard looks at Leo over his shoulder, eyes filled with worry, “if Cris is right and the Pecho Frío is after you, then you have to trust us. You are not safe.”

“Great.” Leo mumbles and burries his face in his hands. He really can't catch a break. And things are about to get worse.

 

 

They used Ronaldo's tie to blindfold him at some point. Leo protests nervously but Gerard assures him his safety and tells him that it's for the best. Leo doesn't know what he is talking about, is this supposed to do him good? But a part of him is happy that Gerard didn't leave him alone with Ronaldo. He would never let Ronaldo blindfold him and Ronaldo would most probably shot him.

When they finally stop, Gerard helps Leo to get out of the car, guiding him into a building. Leo hears monstrous, wild waves hitting the rocks and feels the chill wind penetrating right through to his bones. The inside of the building is slightly warmer but Leo still feels incredibly cold. Maybe it's the fear or not knowing what is going to happen to him next.

When Gerard finally rips off his blindfold, Leo doesn't open his eyes immediately. He is afraid of what he is about to see. But the scene in front of is not what he expected. It is a huge, really huge, room, almost bare. Marble and golden try to keep the grey and lifeless walls alive, add some spirit but fail. Leo understand why it is so cold. There is a huge table in the middle with bunch of men sitting around, eyeing him carefully. Leo feels like a circus lion, oh, the irony.

Gerard points at the man with thick brows.

“Leo, meet Xavi. He is our leader.” _Yeah, but who are you,_ Leo wants to asks but he keeps quiet. “And this man,” he points at the other one sitting on the chair, “is Iker Casillas, Cris' boss.”

“Thanks for the introduction, Piqué.” Casillas says softly, eyeing Messi from head to toe. “So this is the famous Messi.”

“You know me?” Leo lifts his brows in surprise. These men look like very important people, why would they know his name? A small smile appears on Casillas' lips. He looks old, older than this building yet so young. His face screams youth and beauty but his eyes are cold, pale and old. Leo shivers. He looks friendly but somehow it doesn't reach his eyes.

“Of course we know who you are. You are _the one_ after all.”

“Look,” Leo says, his patience is wearing thin, “I seriously don't understand what you are talking about and it's bothering me.” Casillas looks at Xavi amusedly.

“Oh, how rude of us.”

“Be nice to the kid, Iker.” Xavi says almost boredly. He waves his left hand in the air, Gerard walks toward him until he stands next to Xavi, leaving Leo alone with Ronaldo in the middle of the room. Leo feels naked under their intense gaze. “Lionel, you already know Gerard.” Xavi continues calmly. “We mean no harm to you. We could kill you if we wanted to. But our desire is the opposite. We want to protect you.”

“From what?” Messi says, he is so fucking tired of them talking all mysterious and shit. He wants answers and the truth.

“From people that want to hurt you.”

“Why would anyone want to hurt me? I am just an ordinary guy.” Xavi's eyes are shining with amusement.

“Ordinary? Come now, Lionel. We are all like you here. Don't need to hide behind your covers.” Xavi walks toward the fireplace, eyes focused on the flames. “I used to know your family.”

“You do?” Leo asks excitedly. Maybe it's finally happening. Xavi looks at him sympathetically.

“Yes. Your father and I were close friends. So sad. What a tragedy.”

“What? What happened to them?” Leo can't wait any longer to hear what Xavi is about to say. He was given up on finding his family long time ago. But now this man is telling him that he used to know his parents. Leo wants to control the joy and excitement in him, he knows hope is the worst enemy of him. But he can't help it. He's left in the dark for too long.

“They got killed.” Xavi says emotionlessly. “By the men that want to hurt you now. They knew your father wasn't one of us, however your mother was holding a great power. You. She lied to them. They knew you were the one long before your birth. To protect you, your mother told them you died during birth. By the time they figured out the truth, it was too late. Your mother sent you back to Argentina, where you were hiding for a long time. But they couldn't let this happen again. When your mother refused to tell where you are, they killed your father first. Then your mother.”

“They died because of me?!” Leo tries to take a step back as a sound of disbelief escaped his mouth but his back hits Ronaldo's chest and suddenly remembering the other's presence, Leo feels trapped. There is nowhere to go. He is trapped here with these men and their ugly truths.

“No, Leo. They died for us. To protect our future. They are heroes.”

“I don't get this.” Leo runs a hand through his hair shakily, eyes burning but he is determined to not cry. “I don't want to be here. I don't want any of this.”

“You can't hide from yourself, Leo. You are what you are.” Xavi sighs. “We are here to help you.” He turns toward the pale guy next to him. “Andrés, let's give him a room, okay? Let him rest, he will need it.”

“It won't be necessary.” Casillas speaks again. Eyes on the wine glass in his hand, swirling the alcohol before taking a sip.

“Excuse me?” Xavi says, frowning.

“He is coming with us.” Casillas says simply, like Xavi has no right to object.

“He is our kind!” Xavi says angrily, eyes burning like the flames in fireplace.

“He has our blood.” Iker replies calmly. “And you cannot protect him like us.”

“This is bullshit.” Gerard says between his teeth. “Mother's blood is the dominant one.”

“Only in your society.” Iker says, looking at angry Gerard unimpressedly. He looks almost bored. Leo wants to punch him in the face. They are discussing his fate here and he acts like they are trying to decide which pizza to order.

“I don't want to fight you, Iker but you leave me with no choice.” Xavi says firmly. “Messi is one of us and he is staying with us. Protecting him 'till the Coronation Night is our job.” Casillas eyes his long term friend carefully before turning toward Messi and Ronaldo. He makes a gesture with his hand, it's barely there and Leo wouldn't even notice if he was not looking at Casillas, waiting for his next move.

Suddenly Ronaldo wraps his arm around Leo's neck and pulls him closer to his chest. Leo grabs his arm but his iron grip is impossible to break and Leo can barely breath. He feels something cold and metalic against his chin, Ronaldo is holding a knife against his throat. Leo watches others with big brown eyes but none of them pays attention him, they all warily look at Cristiano unlike Casillas, who is sitting comfortably and unworriedly. Leo is jealous of his comfort.

“If no deal,” Ronaldo hisses, “then no Messi.”

“Stop being ridiculous, Cris.” Gerard says annoyedly, holding one hand open toward them like he wants to stop Cristiano from slitting Leo's throat. Leo hopes he does. “Are you seriously going to kill the Ezzelin?”

“I will do what I have to do.” Cristiano says angrily.

Then something changes, he is probably only one who noticed this difference, others are still discussing the situation but Leo pays no attention to them. Words lose their meaning as Leo feels a strange power in the room. It is not like the cold he felt in the street when Xan and his friend tried to kill him. This is warm and strage in a good way. Leo feels like he can grab it, taste it if he reaches. He can't see anything but he thinks of red, it must be warming, sweet red.

“Let me,” suddenly he hears someone whispering, voice is not threatening or scary so Leo decides to listen it, “let me help you.”

And then Leo sees him.

He is young and too cute to be scary or evil. Leo feels relaxed despite the knife against his neck. At least this ghost -or whatever it is- won't try to kill him. Well, Leo hopes so, you can never know. He has short dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He looks genuinely worried, his left hand reaches toward Leo.

“Let me help you, accept me and let us be one.” Leo has no idea what this is supposed to mean but if it's going to save his ass from Ronaldo, why not? This guy seems trustworthy and the truth is, he doesn't have much of a choice. Ronaldo doesn't look like he's planning let him go without a harm. So Leo lets go of Ronaldo's arm, instead he reaches toward the guy, their hands touch each other and Leo feels electricity. Warm feelings flow inside of his veins, filling his heart like it's about to burst open. He throws his head back to breath, red lips are parted, begging for air. Ronaldo thinks he is trying to escape so he pulls Messi closer, pressing his hard body against his. But Leo is not trying to escape, his eyes are focused on the ceiling as the ghost vanishes slowly, flowing into his body, his system.

Then everything goes black.

 


	3. Ezzelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://franzkafkaesque.tumblr.com/).

It is dark.

There is only one candle trying to lighten the dangeon but fails miserably. Leo feels damp floor under his hands and legs. He is cold, shivering. He is afraid to move, not seeing anything in the darkness other than shadows.

 _Where am I,_ he thinks nervously.

Then he hears a sound. Coming right in front of him. Leo looks up at the only light in the room. There is a shadow standing behind the candle, Leo can't see his face and he tries to move far away but his legs fail him. He remains on his knees, hands searching floor to find something to defend himself.

“So you are the one?” A deep voice echoes through the walls. Leo gulps, it's deep and scary, just like how he imagined Devil would sound. “Don't make me laugh. All this fuss because of you? I was expecting something more than a scrawny little kid. But it will only make it easier for me.”

“Wha-- What are you?”

“ _Non puoi nasconderti. Segui il tuo buonsenso, è una guerra che non ti _puoi_  vincere.”_

 

 

He wakes up before the sunrise. His hair is damp with sweat and for a second he can't remember where he is. He is in a strange room, one that he's never seen before, and lying on a big, very comfortable leather couch. There are 2 huge windows in front of him that seeing the dark sea and angry waves hitting the rocks. He runs a hand through his hair and sits up. Someone else is in the room, it's not too dark but Leo doesn't see who he is or where he is standing. He just feels the other's presence.

“Are you well?” Gerard asks, voice coming from the darkness of the other side of the room. Leo turns toward there, barely seeing Gerard sitting on a chair, holding something. Probably a wine glass, Leo hears him taking a sip.

“What happened?” Leo asks, voice hoarse from sleep and he has a terrible headache.

“You beat Ronaldo up, that's what happened.” Gerard says, sounding amused.

“What did-- Wait, what?!” Leo rubs his forehead annoyedly, this headache isn't going away any time soon. “I don't remember anything.” Gerard stands up and walks closer to him. Finally the moon light coming inside from the windows lighten his face, Leo feels a lot safer when he sees a familiar face, no matter how many times Gerard lied him.

“You went total nuts there.” Gerard shakes his head but Leo sees he is grinning. “One minute we thought you were fainting in his arms and next minute you wrapped your legs around his neck and forced him down then took his gun and punched him in the face. Poor Cris, didn't see that coming.”

“Poor Cris?!” Leo says offendedly. “He tried to slit my throat.”

“Oh, yeah.” Gerard muses. “He deserved it, I guess.” Leo doesn't answer and Gerard finishes his drink in silence. Leo wants nothing more than to sleep, this way maybe his headache will go away. But he is too nervous and tense to sleep and how can he sleep here? He doesn't know these people -except Gerard but Leo can no longer say he knows him- and he has no reason to trust them. They probably want something from him. But what?

Then suddenly, he feels it again.

“It's you!” Leo screams suddenly, Gerard lifts a brow at him, clearly thinking he is going mad. Well, can anyone blame him? “Don't leave, wait, please!” Leo extends his hand toward the window like he wants to catch a snowflake, he knows he is there. He can feel it. He is hiding in the darkness but Leo has so many questions, damn, these days Leo has got more questions everyday and almost no answers. “Please, show yourself.”

He sees a movement. He is right there, next to the window. Leo can see his familiar features. Same boyish charm, big brown eyes looking at him like he is expecting to be scolded. If Leo is going to do something, it'd would be thanking him for saving his ass.

“Hey, talk to me, please.” Leo tries once again.

“What do you want me to say?” The ghost asks shyly. A small, assuring smile appears on Leo's lips.

“I just want to thank you.”

“You are welcome.” The ghost says softly.

“What is your name?” Ghost frowns like he didn't get the question.

“My name? Hmm.. it's been so long since someone asked me this. It's.. Jordi.”

“Jordi, hi, I'm Leo.”

“Oh, I know who you are.” Jordi says, eyes shining with an emotion that Leo can't put his finger on. “Everyone knows who you are. That's why I wanted to help you. Xabi said not to but I didn't listen that grumpy old man.” His face drops, eyes shadowed with something similar to sadness. “We need you, Ezzelin.”

“Please, don't call me that.” Leo says uncomfortably. “I don't even know what you want from me.”

“Leo, are you talking to.. a ghost?” Gerard asks with a combination of excitement and worry. “That's great! Your powers--”

“Shh!” Leo silences him. He wants to hear Jordi's answer.

“We live on the same planet.” Jordi explains softly. “But we, humans and spirits, don't interact. There is this invisible wall that separates our worlds no matter how close we live. We have our own peaceful lives. However, Pecho Frío is bothering us for so long. He is suppsed to protect the Wall and peace between us but he wants to enslave us. We can fight you, of course but most spirits don't want to fight Penetkins or Silhavars. And Runnars are so cruel. That is why you are our only hope. We stand no chance against Pecho Frío but you are different. You can bring peace back.”

“I--” Leo feels his headache is getting worse. “I seriously don't understand anything. You all are talking like a damn riddle.”

“What do you want to know, Ezzelin?” Leo wants to tell him to stop calling him that but it seems like he is fighting a losing battle. So he focuses on the real problem here.

“What did you do to me?”

“Like I said before, we became one. I occupied your body for a while, I think you are still new to your powers, this is why you don't remember anything.” Leo tries to not feel offended. It's true after all, he doesn't know a shit about his powers or what he is doing here. In his whole life, he was aware of how different he's from the other kids. He could see the dead people. He would be traumatized if he wasn't a child. A child is more open mind than an adult or teenager.

“Can you do that again?” Leo asks worriedly. “Like, can you take over my body for forever?”

“No. No matter how new or oblivious you are, you are still the Ezzelin and I can't control your powers or body, it'd destroy me. And we Spirits don't like invading other people's bodies, we are happy the way we are. I just wanted to help you to get away from the other guy.” Ronaldo.

“What did you do to him?” For the first time since Leo's seen him, a small smile appears on Jordi's lips. He looks proud of himself.

“I used to run track back in high school. I was the fastest! And later I became a free runner. This is actually how I died. Anyway, let's say I know how to use human body.”

“Wow.” Leo says, caressing his chin. He doesn't know how to deal with all these informations, he feels lost. Is this a game? “Thanks.. I guess.” Jordi was about to say something when someone opened the door. A young man with short hair looks inside the room, eyes wandering around until they land on Gerard.

“They are waiting for you.” Gerard nods.

“I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, Leo, but we have to go.” Leo doesn't look convinced so Gerard tries again. “Don't worry, I won't leave your side this time, Ronaldo won't touch you again.”

Okay but what about others? Ronaldo was not the only scary guy in the room. Well, he was the only one who tried to kill him but that doesn't mean Leo can trust others. He feels trapped, he has nowhere to go and he wonders what Kun is doing. Oh, Kun. Leo feels bad for leaving him in the darkness but what could he do more?

“Leo?” Leo realizes he's zoned out once again and Gerard is looking at him worriedly. He looks around but Jordi is nowhere to be seen. Leo sighs before nodding.

“Let's go.”

 

 

They walk past a very angry looking Cristiano Ronaldo. There is a bruise on Ronaldo's jaw and his eyes are burning like the fire in Hell. But Leo, for some stupid reason, feels proud. He's never been a violent guy but Ronaldo definetely deserved this one.

Gerard and the cute guy with short hair leads him to another room this time. This one is smaller and Leo feels slightly better, at least he doesn't have to worry about what or who is standing behind him. There are only Xavi, Casillas, short haired boy, Gerard and Ronaldo in the room. Leo tries to stand as far away as possible from Ronaldo.

“Welcome back, Messi.” Casillas says politely. “We were worried about you.”

“I am not the one you should be worried about.” Leo says, smugly looking toward Ronaldo who hisses, showing his pearly white teeth threateningly.

“How cute.” Casillas says with a blank expression. “I see you are feeling better.”

“Not really.” Leo answers annoyedly. “I have a terrible headache, someone tried to kill me, I am in a room with men that I don't trust and I still don't know what you want from me. And why did you send demons to kill me?”

“Do you think we sent them?” Xavi raises a brow. “Why would we do that? We only sent Ronaldo and Piqué, to protect you.”

“If you didn't send them, then who did?” Leo asks suspiciously.

“As Cristiano told you before,” Casillas explains, “Pecho Frío is after you. He is the one who sent demons to kill you.”

“Okay but who is this Pecho Frío guy and what does he want from me?”

“Pecho Frío is Maradona's nickname since he became what he is today.” Gerard explains softly.

“But why does he want to hurt me?”

“Maradona is ill,” Casillas drops the bomb, “and he is getting weaker every day.” Leo thinks he caught a glimpse of hope and excitement in his eyes but other than this, both Xavi and Casillas look bored, almost dead.

“And he wants--”

“To kill Messi, yeah.” Casillas cuts Gerard short with a blank expression. “We must not let him get what he wants.”

“Why does this Maradona guy want me to die?”

“Because, dear Leo,” Xavi walks toward them exactly the same time, “he is the current Ezzelin and you are the next one. There will be an event called Coronation Night on December 23 and the tittle will pass from him to you. You will be crowned as the new Ezzelin. And that means Maradona will lose everything, his title, his powers.. his life. If you die, we will have no other choice than keeping him as the Ezzelin since a new one isn't coming. He will remain powerful.”

“But why now?” Leo frowns. “Why not before? Like when I was--- Oh no.”

“Yes.” Xavi nods. “He sent Riquelme to kill you when you were a baby. But Riquelme failed to fulfil the task, your mother sent you to Argentina where you were hiding from all of us. But then you decided to come back to Catalonia and this is when we found you. Gerard was sent to keep an eye on you. Like I said before, Leo, we mean no harm to you. Actually we are trying to protect you.”

“Because you want something from me, don't you?” Leo asks angrily. “No matter what my title or power is, I'm still just a pawn.”

“I wouldn't say that.” Xavi answers calmly. “But of course, we need you to replace Maradona.”

“This is ridiculous.” Leo says. “I don't even know what a Ezzelin does. How do you expect me to replace him? Maybe you should keep him, he can't be that bad.”

“Trust me, Leo,” Gerard says with a serious expression, “he's not that bad, he is worse.”

“About being a Ezzelin,” Xavi continues, “it's a person that's choosen between Penetkins, Silhavars and Runnars. He is the leader of all kinds, he should be ruling with mercy, fairness and goodwill. Qualities that Maradona is lacking.” Xavi smiles slightly. “You, dear Leo, just like us and your mother, are a Penetkin. We are a powerful kind with various powers. Casillas here, and his right hand man Ronaldo, are Silhavars. They are the most glorious warriors this world has ever seen.”

“What about Runnars?”

“It is the bad blood.” Casillas says disgustedly. “They are nothing but trouble makers.”

“They are not that bad actually.” Xavi says jokingly. Casillas rolls his eyes at him. “Maradona is a Runnar. They are connected to dark magic but it's not necessarily a bad thing. I have known many good hearted Runnars.”

“Like who?” Casillas asks annoyedly.

“Like Zanetti.” Xavi answers.

“You told me my mother is a Penetkin, just like me. What about my father?”

“He was one of us.This is why you are our last hope.” Casillas says, eyes focusing on the tattoo on Leo's arm. Suddenly Leo feels exposed again. “You are our own blood--”

“And ours.” Xavi adds quickly. Casillas rolls his eyes again.

“Whatever. We have no choice but trust you. You wouldn't betray us, would you?” There is something in his voice that makes Leo's blood run cold. He doesn't sound any different than before but there is something threatening and scary. Maybe it's Ronaldo standing behind him with a killer's expression.

“Stop scaring the kid.” Xavi says. “I don't think Leo is stupid enough to betray us.”

“Thanks.” Leo says sarcastically, mostly trying to not show how nervous and scared he is. “And what this Duende Society?”

“It's us.” Ronaldo answers this time. It is strange to hear him speaking to Leo since he's not Leo's biggest fan.

“We are Duende Society.” Gerard explains. “Xavi and Iker came together to start a rebellion against Maradona 47 years ago. We were a secret organization.. Eh, not so secret now. They killed thousands of us but we are not giving up. Especially now that we found you.”

This is when Leo understood how serious this situation is. They seriously trust him and believe in him. Leo isn't sure that he wants to be a part of this but it seems like he has no choice. He is the main target of a war. Well, fuck.

“Now, Leo,” Xavi walks toward him, Leo tries so hard to not take a step back and remains quiet. “I need you to do something for me.”

_Oh, shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I don't know what I am writing


	4. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://franzkafkaesque.tumblr.com/).

“Stop complaining, will you?” Cris grumbles annoyedly. He doesn't feel comfortable with wandering in the streets during day time. It's not like he's scared of anything, mighty warrior Cristiano Ronaldo is afraid of no one. However he is not used to be around the humans while sun is still shining brightly in the sky.

“I didn't say anything!” Leo protests innocently but of course Cris doesn't buy it.

“You don't have to.” Cris says as they turn the corner. “I can almost smell it on you. Trust me, I don't enjoy being here with you either but I have a duty to fulfil.” Leo rolls his eyes.

“God, alright, I got it.” Leo doesn't want to argue with the guy who threatened to kill him before. “I still don't get it though, why would they send me with you?”

“Because I am the best.” Cristiano says proudly.

“Yeah but, like, come on dude, you tried to kill me.”

“My intention wasn't killing you.” Cristiano answers calmly. “I did what I had to do.”

Leo wants to tell him it's bullshit but he knows they have to get along well for a while. When Xavi told him to go to his house, Leo felt relieved. But unfortunately, he was once again being unbelievably naive. Of course they wouldn't let him go like that, not that easily. And the truth is, Leo isn't sure he wants to be left alone. After all, there is a crazy man sending demons after him to kill him. He wants to be safe but he doesn't know who to trust. Can he trust Ronaldo? Well, obviously Xavi does. Otherwise he wouldn't send him with Leo to get _La Mano De Dios._ Leo doesn't know why that thing is so important but he's been told that no one else other than him is allowed touch it. So they have no other choice, Leo's going to his house to get it. And while doing this, of course they can't send him alone, can they? Leo doesn't know if they think he will run away or he will need protection.

“I think we sho--”

Suddenly Cristiano wraps his arm around Leo's waist and pulls him closer to his chest and hides both of their bodies in the shadows under the stairs. Leo's eyes grow bigger as his face hits Cristiano's leather jacket, nostrils filling with his unusual and eccentric scent. It was sweet but manly. Warm but hard. It's impossible to put into words. And Leo is too busy to think about it anyway.

Wha--” But Cristiano's hand is blocking his mouth and Leo can almost taste his skin.

“Shh.” Leo wants to object but he realizes it's better to listen Cristiano's advice when he feels something behind him is moving. There is a pinboard behind Cristiano that's protected with glass. Leo can see their reflections from there. Demons.

His eyes grow bigger with fear. Without realizing it, he snuggleed up to Cristiano's strong body. One of Cristiano's big hands cover the back of Leo's head while other stays on his lower back. Leo closes his eyes tightly, not want to see those pale faces or electric blue eyes. He is not ashamed of saying he is scared, fuck, everyone would be scared. Until yesterday, he was just a creep, a weird guy who works at a bar to pay his share of rent and bills. He didn't want any of this!

“Okay. They are gone.” Cristiano whispers to his ear. Leo opens one eye carefully, not trusting Cristiano. It's not like he has any reason to distrust Ronaldo -other than latter trying to kill him once- but he can't believe demons just left like that without fighting. They were just 6 feets away from them, why didn't they kill Leo?

“Why-- Why didn't they see us?”

“Demons are not like humans or ghosts. They don't see with their eyes, their eyes are pretty useless. They rather follow your scent, I blocked yours so they didn't notice you were here. We have stronger scent than all other kinds.”

“Oh.” Leo feels awkward, how long it will take him to learn everything about this new world?

“Let's go.” Cristiano says, pulling Leo after himself.

 

 

It is just like how he left it. Well, it's been only a day but it feels like a week to Leo. He felt like crying when he was his bed. He wants to sleep, he wants to wake up in his own bed and realize that it was all just a dream, a fucked up way of his brain telling him to see a shrink. But Cristiano's presence behind him is as real as dirty clothes on his floor. He blushes immediately, pushing them away with the nose of his shoe.

“Do you know where you are hiding it?” Leo looks at Cristiano over his shoulder annoyedly.

“Of course I do! It's the only thing that's left from my mother, do you think I would throw it away?” Cristiano lifts a brow, not conveiced enough, looking at the mess on his bedroom floor.

“Well--”

“Shut up.”Leo says annoyedly and walks to his wardrope, getting down on his knees. He finds a little black box under the pile of clothes. “This--” But he gets interrupted.. again.

“What is going-- Leo?” Everyone stays still for a second. Leo is still kneeling on the floor while Kun is standing in front of his door and Cristiano is just looking at Kun with a deep hatred. Before Leo manages to say anything, Cris jumps forward and pushes Kun against the wall behind.

“Wait!” Leo screams but Cristiano presses his right arm against Kun's throat, blocking his airway. “Let him go!”

“He is a Runnar!” Cristiano growls angrily.

“What?!” Sweet, cute, funny, caring Kun is a Runnar? How can this be possible? Kun lifts a hand that was wrapped around Cristiano's like surrending.

“Wa-- Wait, I can-- I can explain--”

“Going to explain what?” Cris asks angrily, pulling him closer to himself, only to push harder against the wall.

“Stop, please!” Leo says worriedly, not knowing what to do. “Let him speak.”

“But--” Cristiano cuts himself short when he sees Leo's face. Cristiano lets Kun go angrily, clearly showing that he is not happy with Leo's poor decision making. Kun coughs twice and wraps him fingers around the tanned skin of his neck, looking at Leo under his hair that falling around his face like a curtain.

“Thanks, Leo.”

“Is it true?” Leo asks, voice sounding broken and betrayed and shattered. He only hopes that Kun is not an enemy. “Are you a Runnar?”

“Yes.”

“Told you so.” Cristiano growls again. Kun looks at him angrily.

“Just because I am a Runnar, doesn't mean I am a bad guy. I don't support Maradona or anything. I want to be left alone, for fuck's sake. Do you think we are happy with the image he is giving to us? No! I want peace, that's all I want.”

“Then tell me..” Leo says shakily, “did you know the truth about me?” Kun averting his gaze is enough of an answer. “Oh God.” Leo whispers in shock and disbelief. This is a fucking nightmare. “How could you do this to me? I was your friend!”

“You are still my friend!” Kun defends himself. “Leo, you know you are.”

“Then why did you not tell me? Why did you leave me in the dark?” He asks bitterly. Kun sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Look, how could I tell you this? 'Hello, Leo. Did you know that you are the chosen one? Yeah, wait until you hear about the bad guys that want to kill you!' Huh? I thought you would be safer and happier this way.”

“But I am not.” Leo whispers with watery eyes. Kun's saddened ones meet his.

“And I am an idiot.” Kun admits in the end. “All I wanted to do is protect you but I fucked up.”

“I don't know how to trust you anymore.” Leo says honestly. Kun nods.

“I know. You are right. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I really am. Leo, I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that.” Leo looks at his feet uncertainly. Kun has been his friend since Leo returned to Catalonia but he can't help but feel like Kun betrayed him. What would Leo do if he was in Kun's shoes? Maybe he shouldn't be so harsh, after all Kun always treated him nicely. No, more than nicely. Kun made sure Leo knew he was loved by at least one person in this world. And it means so much to Leo.

“We should spend the night somewhere else and tomorrow we will bring La Mano de Dios to Duende.” Cris interrupts his thoughts, voice hard enough to leave no open doors for any discussion.

“La Mano de Dios?” Kun lifts his eyebrows surprisedly. “I thought it was lost.”

“We are not going to talk about La Mano with a Runnar.” Cris hisses between his teeth. “We are leaving.”

“I can't leave without Kun.” Leo says loyally.

“Are you fucking serious?” Cris half yells at Leo's face but Leo stays still, not showing any weaknesses.

“He is my friend and it's my fault that our house is haunted by demons, I won't leave him here alone.” Kun smiles softly and reaches forward to caress Leo's hand. They look into each other's eyes with trust, love and something warm that Cristiano can't put his finger on.

“He is a Runnar, demons won't hurt him.”

“You can't know that. They have no mercy or a brain that works well.” Leo says. Cristiano runs a hand through his hair annoyedly. Leo is a pain in the ass and he is giving him no chance to object. Cris sighs in defeat.

“Okay. But we need to leave. Right now!”

 

 

This time he knows where he is.

He isn't sure how but he does. It's been almost 15 years since he's last seen this place and he had no memories of this street until he saw it again. Now.

But there is something wrong, definetely. The street is empty, sky is blocked with dark clouds and the air is still and gray. Leo feels cold, shivering. He walks to a shop, it looks abondoned. It takes Leo 30 seconds to realize that there is no reflection in the window. He gasps and takes a step back. He can't see himself in the glass. He feels like a ghost's cold hand is wrapped around his heart. He wants to run.

“ _Non c'è un posto dove andare._ ” Leo turns his back quickly, scared eyes wandering around the street. When he recognized the man in the hood, his blood runs cold. It is the same voice as before.

_“Mi dispiace, non riesco a parlare l'italiano.”_

“Can't you?” The man says amusedly. “But you are Italian.”

“No, I'm not. You are mistaken me with someone else. I'm Argentine.”

“You were born in Argentina but you are an Italian like your grandfather.” Leo takes a step back worriedly.

“I-- I don't get it.”

“Of course you don't.” The man growls. “They left you in the dark for so long, you lost your way.”

“Who are you?” Leo asks nervously. But the answer never comes. Instead the man continues speaking about his roots and past.

“They made you weak, they let you believe you are an ordinary person.” He laughs cruelly. “I must admit, it's better this way.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Leo asks as his hands clench into fists. He is grown tired of people talking to him about things he's no idea of. And he is tired of people playing with him like a puppet. “Tell me!”

“You are about to start a war, kid.” Man says once again, like he can't hear Leo. “Lots of people will die.”

“I don't want anyone to die.” Leo mumbles softly, eyes filling with tears. Anger leaves his body quickly as he feels tired, cold, scared and young. What was he doing again? He is doing things that Xavi and Casillas tell him to do. He is nothing more than a pawn. And how can Leo be sure that they are not using him as well? Leo feels trapped, there is nowhere to go, he can't trust anyone. Maradona is known as evil while Casillas and Xavi are as scary as the idea of Hell.

“Oh, but you can't stop it. It's your fate.” He stops for a second. “Of course unless...”

“Unless what?” Leo asks impatiently. He needs someone to show him the way and he knows he also can't trust this guy but if he has a solution, Leo is ready to hear it. His legs are shaking, his head is hurting and he wants to move backward as the other guy makes his way toward him but he can't move.

“Unless you finish this war even before it starts.”

“How will I do that?!” He is so close now, Leo can almost feel his breath on his face.. except that it doesn't look like there is someone breathing under the hood. Leo gulps scaredly.

“Easy. Leave.”

“Leave what?” Leo frowns.

"Leave Duende Society and join us.”

“I don't even know who you are!” Leo yells frustratedly. “I don't know anything and I am so tired of you all acting like I do! Fuck you all! I didn't ask for any of this!”

“Oh, you have fire. I like that.” The man laughs and he lifts his hand, suddenly wrapping his long chubby fingers around Leo's neck, blocking his airways, choking him. Leo's eyes grow bigger, he can't breathe! He wants to save himself but he can't move and the other man lifts him up like a rag doll. “But even that can save you.” His hood falls back as Leo tries to lift his arm to do something, protect himself but other man catches his arm. It's burning his skin but Leo can't react because he can finally see it, finally see the other man's face. He has short curly dark hair, beard and eyes that make Leo's blood run cold.

“You think you are better than us, than me?” Man growls angrily. Angry flames burning inside him, cruel eyes shining with hatred. “You are nothing but a young fool! A puppet! Nothing more! And wait until the day I put my hands on you, I will burn you to the ground, you little _Pulga.”_

Leo hears one last thing before everything goes black.

“I am coming for you.”

 

 

They found a small hotel, nothing fancy but this is how Cris likes it. He doesn't want to draw attention. Why would 3 young men, in the middle of the night, check into a hotel and stay in the same room? No, too risky.

Messi falls asleep in the car and Cris can't blame him, poor guy must be shaken really bad. In 31 hours, he's learned that there are other kinds on their planet and he is one of them. No, not only one of them but their future leader but there is one little problem, the current one wants him to die in order to rule for another 200 years. In the meantime, his best friend and roommate is a Runnar. He's known his identity but didn't say anything. It must be hard.

Cristiano took Messi to king sized bed in the room, lying him down carefully while Kun follows close behind him. Cristiano doesn't look at him as he walks to the mini bar.

“You can sleep if you want.” Kun says. “I did sleep on the train, on my way to the home. I will keep an eye on Leo.”

“No offence but I don't trust you.” Cristiano says, not taking his eyes off of Kun as he pours himself a glass of vodka. Kun looks at him from head to toe and pouts. They both don't want to leave the room while Leo is sleeping on the bed, obviously waiting for other to do something horrible.

“And I don't trust you either.”

“You are the Runnar.” Cris points out and Kun rolls his eyes.

“Stop being a racist, okay? Me being Runnar doesn't make me a bad guy, I told you before. What's wrong with you Silhavars?” Cris makes an annoyed sound. “No, seriously, why do you guys love to think you are the best kind in the world? It's been 400 years since the last Ezzelin was chosen from Silhavars. Obviously, you are not as good as you think.” Cris grits his teeth angrily but doesn't say anything. “Look, I love Leo very much. He means a lot to me. I would never hurt him.”

“Yeah but--” Cris' words cut by Leo's sudden gasp, both Kun and Cristiano look toward him as Leo sits up from where he was sleeping just a minute ago and wraps his hands around his neck. Cristiano's hand blindly reaches to his gun as Kun runs toward Leo with a worried expression.

“Leo! Leo! Are you alright?” Leo's eyes are as big as a deer caught in the headlights, gasping for air.

“I-- I can't br--” Kun takes his hands off of his neck and rubs the skin carefully.

“You are okay, try to take deep breathes.”

“Water, please.” Leo whispers, voice sounding hoarse. Kun nods dutifully before drifting towards the kitchen. Cristiano slowly walks closer to Messi with a suspecious but a serious expression on his face.

“What happened?” Leo rubs his arm blindly, it's hurting. When he looks down he notices the burn mark shaped of 5 fingers wrapped around his wrist, over his strange tattoo, painfully hissing. “What? What happened?” Cristiano asks again impatiently. Leo looks up at him with teary eyes.

“None of us are safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive every typos and grammar mistakes, I'm so sleepy and tired and I seriously have no idea what I'm writing right now. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving comments or kudos, it means a lot!


	5. The Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://franzkafkaesque.tumblr.com/).

He doesn't dare to sleep again. Cristiano tells him to rest but Leo is scared of seeing the same thing again. The burn mark on his arm is a great reminder of why he should stay awake. Kun stays by his side all night, caressing Leo's arm soothingly. Leo is grateful to him of course but he's too tired and worried to show it. Kun understands though. And Leo thinks he is lucky to have a friend like him. 

 

Cristiano doesn't want to show it but he's worried about the small Argentine with great destiny. His nightmares can't be a good sign and then there's the burn mark on his arm which means Pecho Frío can reach him even in his sleep. It's his job to protect Leo after all but how can he protect him in his sleep? It's all so tiring and Cris doesn't know what to do. He can't even imagine what Leo is feeling right now.

Some time during the night, Kun goes to bathroom and Cris takes this opportunity to ask Leo how he is feeling.

“You okay?” He asks weirdly. He doesn't sound like himself, it feels strange to speak with Messi like this. Like.. they are normal people.

“Yeah.” Messi mumbles without looking at him. Cristiano watches him for a second, he looks so young. Too young to do what they are expecting from him.

“I read in your file that you were taking professional help for your.. problem.”

“What?” Leo says. “You have a file about me?” But he doesn't sound annoyed or angry.

“To protect you, yes, I need to know everything about you.”

“Protect me?” Leo laughs humourlessly. “Funny.”

“Will you ever let this go?” Cris rolls his eyes and Messi finally smiles. It's barely there and it doesn't reach his eyes but it's better than what Cris was expecting.

“I am just kidding. I am tired of fighting. And I know you did what you had to do even though I still don't get it.”

“Me too.” Cris says softly. “So.. why?”

“What?” Leo looks at him confusedly.

“Your problem.. why were you getting professional help?” Leo smiles bitterly.

“My problem?” He repeats sarcastically. “You mean growth hormone deficiency?”

“Yeah.” Cristiano adds carefully. “And I know that you were seeing a psychiatrist.”

“The treatment wasn't easy. They told me to see a shrink. No, they forced me to see a shrink.”

“Why?” Leo looks up at him lazily, no emotion showing in his eyes.

“They thought I was depressed.”

“And weren't you?” Leo shrugs nonchalantly.

“I was just sad. Who wouldn't be?” He sighs. “It wasn't easy. And I'm not talking about always being the smallest kid in the class. I lost my parents, I was sick and.. I was lonely. I accidentally told someone I want to end my life sometimes because it's meaningless, you know.”

“I am glad you didn't.” Cris says softly. Leo smiles but once again it doesn't reach his eyes.

“Yeah, it would be terrible if you didn't have anyone to replace Maradona, he seems like a horrible person.” Cris shakes his head even though Leo doesn't look at him.

“No. But every life matters. I am glad you didn't waste yours.” Leo looks up at him with a confused expression. He wasn't expecting this from Cristiano. He knows Cristiano Ronaldo isn't a bad guy, he is cold and distant maybe but he is only doing his job. However, Leo didn't know Cris was.. like this. Not until now.

Before he can answer, Kun walks into the room with a glass of cold water. And Cris goes back to the table where he pours himself another glass of wine.

 

 

“What did you do this time?” Piqué asks, eyeing Messi who is sitting at his chair quietly, eyes focused on the same spot for 15 minutes. He didn't even move when Andrés wrapped his pale long fingers around Leo's arm, right over the burn mark to heal it. Leo didn't flinch when Andrés used his power to heal him and Gerard knows what kind of painful and annoying feeling is that when Andrés is healing you. He had his fair share of injuries and wounds.

Cristiano rolls his eyes annoyedly.

“What makes you think that I did something?”

“He was with you.” Gerard lifts an eyebrow like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Maybe that friend of him did something, no?” Cristiano says as he sips the wine.

“Kun?” Gerard asks like he just remembered the other's presence. “It is so weird. I didn't know he was a Runnar.”

“He has a strong scent.” Cristiano says, making a sour face. “I noticed him the moment he set a foot inside the apartment.”

“But Kun is a great guy and he's been so nice to Leo. I don't think he means bad.” Gerard muses.

“I don't trust him.”

“Why not?” Gerard asks curiously. He met Kun before and he doesn't know the guy that well but he seems like a good guy, Gerard has no reason to not trust him.

“Because I don't like the way he looks at Ezzelin or--” His words interrupted by Xavi and Casillas walking into the room. Everyone except Messi turn toward them as they walk side by side. Leo is still looking at the same spot, hands unseeingly playing with the black box on the table.

“Hello, Leo.” Xavi says warmly. “It is so good to see you safe and sound.” His eyes focus on the small box. “And you got La Mano de Dios.” Leo's fingers tighten around the box, eyes lazily looking up at the men standing in front of him.

“I did what you told me to do.” He says emotionlessly.

“You did the best for every kind.” Casillas adds but Leo doesn't listen him. His eyes are still on Xavi, burning his skin with his intense gaze.

“Did I?” Leo asks with a blank expression, lifting the box in the air. “What is this anyway? What will you do with it?”

“We don't do anything.” Xavi answers. “You will.”

“Oh, once again?” Leo asks sarcastically. He stands up from the chair shakily, his red and puffy eyes from crying wander around the room, looking at each man carefully. “For some reason, I am the only one doing something here. All you do is talk and talk. You tell me and I do. But I don't even know what I am doing anymore.”

“Leo, please--” Gerard tries but Leo shakes his head determinedly.

“No, Gerard. You all talked enough. It is my turn.” Gerard looks at him worriedly, maybe scared of what they may do to Leo but Leo has no fears, not right now. “Tell me what we are doing here? Are you using me to start a war? Is that it? Then I am not going to be your weapon. I AM NOT A WEAPON!” Leo yells angrily. “You talk about the good but all you are doing is using me to start a war. Fuck you all, I don't want to be a part of it!”

Everyone looks at Xavi worriedly, worried of what he will do. Casillas takes a step forward but Xavi stops him by grabbing his arm.

“Please, Iker.” He says softly, turning his eyes to Leo. “Lionel, you are going to be a good leader one day. But you should stop acting like a child. It is no time to question, you wonder if we will start a war? We most probably will. But some victories gain by great wars.”

Leo buries his head in hands, shaking like a leaf. Tears that he was holding for so long finally running down his cheeks. Gerard wants to reach for him but Xavi stops the young Spaniard.

“He's having a break down right now, let him be.”

Kun pushes them aside without giving a second look and wraps his arm around the future leader of theirs. His intense gaze wanders around the room, looking at every man in the eye without a single trace of fear.

“This is all your fault.” He hisses between his teeth. “You should have given him some time. It is too much.”

“We have no time to give him, sadly.” Xavi explains softly. “You know that, young Runnar. We have to do something before the Coronation Night. We have to keep the Ezzelin safe. And The Purge--”

“It won't help anyone if you drive him mad.” Kun replies angrily.

“Let's calm down.” Gerard says warily. Cristiano's dark brown eyes stay on Kun's short figure, eyeing him carefully. He, for some reason, doesn't trust this guy. He doesn't like seeing him next to Messi. As a Silhavar, it's his job to protect the Ezzelin and his instincts keep telling him to push this guy away from Messi's slim figure, protect the little Argentine from every harm. But this is a war and there is no way to protect Messi's msanity.

“I'm fine.” Messi whispers between his fingers, hands still covering his face.

But he doesn't have much time to recover from his break down because the doors open by Penetkins' Healer, Andrés Iniesta and he bows down immediately. 3 tall but slim figure walk into the room with a prideful and serious expression on their faces. Everyone else in the room fall on their knees. Leo looks at them confusedly but imitates them, lowering himself on his knees. All three walk close to them and the one with light brown hair stands tall in front of Leo. Leo can see the expensive fabric of his cape.

“On your feet, little one, an Ezzelin doesn't bow down to anyone.” says the same man with blood red cape.

“I am not an Ezzelin.. yet.” Leo says but still listens the man as he gets on his feet. Other man's eyes focus on his tattoo on the arm, reaching forward to caress the ink softly. Leo winces, for a second he expects this man to turn into dust like the demon who attacked him behind the bar and then they will blame him for another thing he's not responsible of. But this man doesn't seem to effected by it. He looks curious.

“A good leader doesn't always need a title nor a ceremony to claim what's his. You were born an Ezzelin, you are an Ezzelin. No one can change that.”

“Who are you?” Leo asks admiringly.

“I'm Johan Cruyff.” The man answers. “These are Gamper and Kubala. We are here to take you to Monumental.”

“No!” Kun suddenly screams, jumping to his feet without caring the scared look others give him. “It's too early. Do you want to destroy him?”

“Too early?” The man called Gamper says. “For what? We only have a week before the Coronation Night.”

“I don't care.” Kun says worriedly. Cristiano notices he looks uncomfortable. “I can't let you do this to him.”

“Then what do you want to do, young Runnar?” Cruyff asks. “I believe Lionel is ready and it's not like we have another choice.” Kun bites his lower lip worriedly, eyes focus on the floor with unshed tears shining.

“I'm sorry, Leo.” Kun whispers and Leo feels his heart tighten. He reaches forward to hold Kun's cold hand.

“Hey, it's okay.” He says shakily, a very unconvincing smile appears on his lips. “You tried but we all gotta do what we gotta do, right?”

Knowing that Leo has no idea what's about to come, Kun looks at him, tears rolling down on his face with no trace of embarrass.

“Yes, that's right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A boring chapter before I turn Leo's life into a living hell.. once again lol


	6. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back!

_**20 Years Ago** _

 

_Breathing is so interesting if you think about it._ _Even before knowing who you are,_ _you know how to breathe_ _. How many times d_ _o_ _you inhale and exhale during your lifetime? We don't even think about it, it's a natural thing._

_But now Kun knows, how important the air is, he understands when the last_ _breath_ _leaves_ _his lungs._ _He can't get any more for some reason._

_This can't be happening. This little, sweet, innocent child (though Kun doesn't really know him)..._ _But deep down he knows it's true, he can feel it. He can feel the waves of power coming from that tiny body, eyes burning with curiosity._

“ _I-- I can't.” He stutters uncertainly, eyes never leaving the kid despite talking to the young woman._

“ _Please.” Woman begs pa_ _t_ _hetically. “I know you are not one of them, you are not working for or with them. And I know you are the only one who can help my son. He is just a child and now they want to kill him. Please save my son.”_

“ _I--”_

“ _I'm_ _begging you_ _.”_ _She falls on her knees,_ _grabbing Kun's left_ _hand in a tight grip_ _._ _Her dark brown hood covering half of her face and hair. But Kun can still see_ _tears staining her cheeks_ _. He truly doesn't know what to do,_ _he doesn't want to get involved but he feels_ _this woman_ _'s pain and_ _despair._

“ _I'm returning to Argentina. I can't stay here, I am not supposed to be here.” He tries once again, his voice softer this time._

“ _I know.” Woman answers hopefully. “I want you to take him with you. Save him, please.”_

“ _What about you, ma'am?”_

“ _They killed his father and now they will kill me._ _We are labelled as traitors,_ _there is no hope for me. But this child can still disappear, he's innocent.”_

“ _I can't take care of him.”_ _Kun says but he knows he is fighting a losing battle. Just looking into this kid's big brown eyes is enough to make him think twice._

“ _It is okay. All I need you to do is take him with you. I have people willingly to take care of him. You don't have to do anything else.”_

“ _Alright.” Kun says,_ _regrets the decision almost immediately._

“ _Thank you, thank you! May Kubala bless you!” Hearing the name of the first Ezzelin reminds Kun what he is about to do. He sighs. He is so fucked up._

_Young woman kneels again, this time to hug her child, holding him tight before kissing his forehead affectionately._

“ _Behave, Leo. I love you so much, never forget that.” Kid looks at h_ _er_ _with_ _those_ _dark eyes. Kun would think that he is too young to understand what is going on but the way his lower lip trembles_ _mean that he knows he won't see his mother ever again._

“ _Mama, don't leave me.”_ _He whispers between deep breathes. She holds back a sob, hands covering both sides of his small face and she pulls him closer, looking into his eyes._

“ _Whatever I do, I do it for you, baby. You are our only hope. Be strong.”_

“ _We have to go.” Kun says uncomfortably. It was supposed to be a private moment and he feels terrible watching this kid saying his last goodbye to his mother._

_Kid, Leo, hides behind his mother, eyeing Kun carefully. He is like an adult trapped in a child's body._

_Kun falls on one knee next to them, a sad smile appears on his lips as he tries to stay strong, too._

“ _It is okay, little one.” He says, tu_ _cki_ _ng Leo's hair behind his ear. “Don't worry. I would never hurt you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter actually, it's very short as you can see. It's important to me that you know how Leo escaped from Barcelona when he was a child. And I know first chapter says Leo was 13 when his parents died. But they were not his real parents. We will talk about this more later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! English isn't my first language, please forgive every typo and grammar mistakes :)


	7. The Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back!

“ _Be brave, Leo. He's coming.”_

 

 

They let him rest before leaving. How nice of them, Leo thinks annoyedly. He doesn't want to sleep, he doesn't want to get bullied in his dreams again. And most importantly, he doesn't want to see that guy ever again. But he needs to sleep at some point and it's better to do it while there are lots of people around that want to protect him. No, have to protect him. But how can they protect him in his dreams?

 

 

Of course being the curious person he is, Leo asks Gerard what the Monumental is. Gerard is trying to decide what he's going to take with him: a long sword with something Leo can't read written on it or a gun. He takes them both.

“It is just an old castle.”

“That's it? Come on.” Leo insists.

“Look, it is a special place but you don't have to be afraid. We will be there with you.”

“Yeah but I don't know what I have to do.” Gerard smiles warmly and it makes everything worse. Because Gerard still smiles the same way, like before all these shit happened. He is sweet, warm. Like home. Something that Leo has never had before. But he's also a totally new person and it scares Leo. Because Gerard reminds him of a life that he can't go back to anymore.

“Don't worry. You will be great.”

Leo can't stop worrying though.

 

 

They blindfolds him again, Leo thinks it's stupid because they need him and what will he do anyway? He can't even save his own ass, will he turn into the next Maradona and attack their secret base? It's ridiculous. If Leo had the power to destroy them alone, he would do something more useful.

“Watch your step.” Gerard says as he leads Leo to the car. Leo wants to roll his eyes but he remembers being blindfolded.

“This is stupid.” He grumbles.

“I am sorry Leo but this is necessary.”

“Of course. Because you can't trust me however you expect me to trust you blindly, no pun intended.” He hears Gerard sighing.

“I know this isn't fair, Leo. But if you don't trust Duende, at least trust me. I only want the best for everyone.” Leo doesn't ask him how can he be sure he's doing the right thing or this is the best for them.

The car ride isn't long which means Monumental is close the safety zone of Duende. Leo questions the intelligence of this decision. And if Monumental is such an important place for all kinds, then how come Maradona does not conquer this place yet? Leo feels his headache coming back to him. Two hours of sleep didn't do much good to him. At least he's grateful he's not faced Maradona this time. But he can't be sure if this is a good sign or bad. He might be getting stronger as Xavi promised to him. Or Maradona is planning something different. Leo hopes Xavi is right this time.

 

 

Monumental is old as Gerard said. It is a big castle looking abandoned and Leo doesn't understand how he's never heard of this place before. It's something you would show to tourists. Why did goverment never investigate this source of money? Maybe it has something to do with hocus pocus of Penetkins and Runnars. Leo can't be bothered.

The moment he walks inside the castle, he shivers. Because he feels the raw power inside. It's chilly, and humid but Leo doesn't care about it. What bothers him is the feeling of something touching, caressing his skin. There is so much power, history and ghosts that wants to stay invisible. Leo wants to reach Kun's hand or stay behind Gerard and Cristiano but if he's going to do this, he has to be brave, like the lady in his dreams said. He's too old to hide behind others.

“Now, Leo.” The pure spirit form of the oldest Ezzelin says calmly, “we'll explain you your duty.”

“Is this the Purge?” Leo asks weirdly, he doesn't know how he feels about this. Purge doesn't sound very safe and good to him.

“That it is.” Cruyff answers with the blank expression of his. “We'll test your durability, your powers and you'll be purified from your humanity.”

“What? That sounds terrible!” Leo yells worriedly. “I don't want to be stripped of my humanity!”

“You must, to become the next Ezzelin.” Gamper smiles assuringly. Leo feels like crying. This is a terrible plan, a very very bad one. “You don't have to worry. You have to unlock your powers before the Coronation Day and prove your worth. This is the only way.”

“I am doomed.” Leo whispers.

“And your doom is our blessing.” Xavi says with an unreadable expression. “So do what you have to do, Leo. May the spirits of every Ezzelin be with you.”

Leo takes a deep breath before nodding. He will do this. He can.

 

 

It turns out that the Purge is no different than taking a bath. Leo finds it funny somehow. But he doesn't laugh when they tell him how it burns your skin, rips your soul out of your body until all you can feel is the power in your veins and the weightless peace of your mind.

Again, terrible plan.

He needs to stay still in the middle of the pentagram that they found in the dungeons of the castle. It's in the middle of a huge room and there is one tiny little window at the top of the wall behind him. Leo feels claustrophobic.

Gerard and Kun lits candles. One for each edge of the pentagram. It feels like a Satanist rituel.

“This will be easy.” Gerard assures him. “I know you. I can feel the power coming from you. You born for this.”

“Thanks.. I guess.” Leo says without taking his eyes off of the candles. Gamper takes his wrist lightly in his warm (for a spirit) hands and lead him to the middle of the pentagon. Then he goes back to the darkness, disappear with the others. The only thing Leo can see is the pentagon and he is standing in the middle. He feels vulnerable since everyone can see him but he can't see them.

“Take a deep breath Leo.” Kubala says as Cruyff starts whispering nonsense (to Leo). “And lie down.”

He does as they say.

Then they pour water on him. For some magical reason, water stays inside the pentagram. And when it touches his skin, everything burns. He wants to scream but his jaw is locked.

Then everything starts to fade as his soul and body becomes two different forms.

 

 

Cristiano feels it before he even hears it. So does Casillas as their eyes meet each other. They are surrounded by Runnars and Demons.

“They are here.” Casillas whispers to the darkness.

“Already?” Xavi asks calmly.

“Let's go.” Casillas says, reaching his sword as Xavi drops his robes gracefully. Casillas looks at Cristiano and Kun lazily. “Protect the kid while we are gone.”

“Take him with you.” Cristiano says and points at Kun.

“Why don't you go with them?” Kun says annoyedly. Cristiano looks at him like he's won the dumbest person award of the year.

“Since when you know how to fight and protect? Don't make me laugh, Runnar.” Kun clenches his hands but doesn't say anything as they both look into each other's eyes angrily.

“You two stay here and do as I say.” Casillas says annoyedly. “We have no time for this childish games of your possessiveness.”

“I--” Cristiano starts to defend himself but Casillas walks away gracefully without listening him. The Trio disappears into the darkness, leaving a red, sweet dust cloud behind them.

“Duty calls.” Xavi says softly as they make their way to the hall to greet their 'guests'. Their protectors following behind them closely.

“Just like the old days.” Casillas anwer with a smile barely hanging on his lips.

 

 

“You know what he has to do.” Kun whispers worriedly. Cristiano looks at him surprisedly, he wasn't expecting other one to speak with him. They were okay with showing how much they dislike each other before but now Kun looks so worried, tired and scared that Cristiano feels sorry for him.

“We all have duties.” Cristiano doesn't know who he is defending. The higher power? Himself? Duende?

“Not like his. Why it has to be him? This is so unfair.” Kun says angrily.

“It could be anyone.” It could be. But it was Leo.

 

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this, of course. Gerard will blame himself for many years after that. When the door he's supposed to protect breaks down, he's too busy with figting an old Demon who isn't as easy to destroy as younger ones. The time he slices it in half and watch it turns to dust, they are already leading 5 or more of them to the stairs. Gerard watch them with horror as Runnars make their way to the Pentagram.

“They escaped!” He screams hoping others will hear as he runs behind them. He can't disappoint Leo again.

 

 

They feel the darkness coming through the walls, it hits them like a truck. Cristiano's eyes grow bigger, hands going to his katana and gun. His instincts kick in, the warrior, thr hunter burried deep inside his soul and feeding his powers rise and awaken as Cristiano feels he can fight an entire army all by himself.

However, Kun can't.

He is just a simple Runnar.

Cristiano curses his luck and Casillas who left this guy with him. However being two is better than being alone and he can't both fight Runnars and Demons and protect Leo. It is obvious that Kun can't fight the intruders.

“I will do it.” He turns to Kun. “It is time for you to prove yourself. Protect him while I fight Runnars.” He reaches his boot and pulls out a knife. “Take this and this,” handing Kun his gun as well, “do whatever you can to make sure he's safe.”

“I will.” Kun says shakily. Probably because he'll be doing this for the first time.

Cristiano looks at Messi one more time before leaving the room.

They have come so close to end Maradona's dictatorship, he won't stop now. He will die if it means Messi will be safe.

 

 

It feels like falling first. He can't see anything. There is only darkness, endless, deepless darkness. But it doesn't scare him somehow. The wind is barely there and it caresses his skin soothingly.

When he wakes up, the sky is dark blue, it feels like he's up right before sunrise. He's in a country he doesn't know. It strangely makes him feel better. He admires the buildings that surrenders him. They are far away from him, he's standing in the middle of a square, only a water foutnain is close to him. Probably that's why it takes him some time to notice he's not alone.

He turns around warily. Here he is. Standing in black robes without a hood this time. Leo isn't afraid of him anymore. No, he's the one who controls this dream. Maradona is an intruder here and he's not welcomed.

But Maradona smiles like he's planned everything already.

“Welcome to lesson number one of being Ezzelin.” Maradona smirks evilly. “To bad it'll also be your last lesson.”

 

 

Cristiano is a great fighter. One of the best warriors ever. He uses his katana like it's a part of his body, moving his feet gracefully and his body is in harmony. He is doing this since he was a child, barely walking. Silhavars are trained to become the Warriors. They have a choice of course but with the power inside them (the power of the greatest hunter Artemis), they are attracted by the fighting.

But even with his skills and the endless powers, he is outmatched. He curses at others for letting them go. However he can smell Piqué nearby, he will catch up with them soon and Cristiano knows no matter how many Demon or Runnar comes, they stand no chance against a powerful Penetkin and Silhavar like Piqué and Cristiano himself.

He wipes his sweat with the back of his hand and smirks before attacking another Demon.

 

 

Kun is shaking since Cristiano left him alone with Leo.. well, with Leo's body. He's holding Cristiano's knife with both hands. His grip is so strong that his knuckles turned white even before Cris left.

_It's time._

He shivers when he heard the oh so familiar voice.

His eyes fill with tears.

There's no turning back now.

 

 

“This is my dream. This is my ground. You have no place here.” Leo says with a newly found calmness. He feels strong and in control for the first time since he met Cristiano Ronaldo behind the bar he called his home once.

Maradona laughs at him like he told a very lame joke. One that makes you laugh because it's so silly.

“One day into the job and suddenly you are bossing around.”

“I didn't choose this path for myself. But if I have to, I will do everything in my power to stop you.” Leo says firmly. “I don't want this but now I am aware that there is no going back.” Leo thinks of Jordi suddenly. Even if Gerard and Xavi are wrong, even if Casillas being an arrogant asshole, there's no mistake that Maradona is a terrible person. Who would try to hurt a pure soul like Jordi? Only a monster. “I will stop you.”

He has no idea where this confidence is coming from. But here, in this vision or dream, he is in control. He is the Ezzelin here. And even Maradona can't stop him. He has the power, he has the wisdom.

“So it's going to be this way.” Maradona says, shaking his head comically. “What a shame.” He raises his hand in the air, mist fidgets around his hand and becomes solid slowly. It takes the shape of a black sword, a long, ancient one. “Then I will have to make a family reunion. Say hi to your mama for me.”

These are his last words before attacking Leo with full power. Leo jumps to his right just in time, Maradona's sick, twisted, black sword hits the ground, leaving ruined cobblestones around the black mist that takes it's shape again as it dissolves.

Leo knows Maradona isn't only one with power here. His left hand grabs the air and air buckles under his pale fingers, taking a shape of silver sword. As sharp as a shark's teeth, as soft as a bird's feathers.

This time Leo meets him in the middle, their psychic swords cling in the air and Leo feels the power flowing through his veins, he's high on adrenaline and the true powers of an Ezzelin that he feels like he can beat the God himself. He's on top of the world.

“This is useless, boy!” Maradona yells so Leo can hear his voice through the clinking metal sound and wind that takes over this world. With Leo's growing anger, the scene around them changes slowly, becoming darker and colder. “You are playing a game that you cannot win.”

“We'll see.” He says between his teeth, forcing Maradona back.

“You don't have to die.” Maradona says, sadness filling his eyes suddenly. His sword disappears in the air, losing it's color and becoming one with the air. His open palms are turned toward Leo like a peace offering. “Don't let them force you into a war. You are young and you don't know what you are about to start. It will change everything.”

Leo doesn't drop his guard, he still doesn't trust Maradona. But Maradona can see the doubt in his eyes. Diego closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens his eyes again, his eyes are shining with emotions.

“I promised your father to protect you.”

 

 

Kun takes a step forward. Then another. And another. He knows being slow is stupid, he needs to act quickly before he loses his last chance. But a part of him wants Cristiano to burst into room, tell him everything is allright and every Runnar and Demon is gone.

But deep down he knows this won't happen. He can still hear faint sounds of Cristiano and Gerard fighting. They aren't coming anything soon.

So he moves closer to Leo. As close as one can be without touching the soul burning, life taking water. Kun knows only Ezzelin can stand a chance against the cruel nature of the Saphei water. Kun will turn into dust without a sound if he touches it. But it's okay, Leo is within striking distance.

Without his permission, tears roll down his face, he thinks about the lady with tearstained cheeks and brown hood. The small boy who looks up to him with fear and curiosity. The promise he made.

_I'll never hurt you._

He angrily wipes tears off with the slave of his shirt. There is no time for weaknesses. He looks at the knife Cristiano gave him to. How he made everything so easy. This sword is like a symbol now. Kun raises it softly and lowers with much force, faster. Until he feels the sharp end of the knife breaking the skin, blood splattering around. He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't need to see what he has done. He doesn't need to see Leo broken and bloody on the floor.

The mission is completed.

Now he will wait until Cristiano comes in and kills him while Leo's life fades away like a smoke dissolving in the air.

 

 

“What?” Leo asks angrily. He doesn't want to talk about his family with this wicked man.

“I used to know your father.” Maradona says, eyes hooded with too many emotions. He looks tired. Maybe what Xavi and Casillas said is true, maybe he's weaker than he shows. He is aging and fading quickly. As Leo gets stronger and as his youth reaches its top, Maradona grows pale, weakens until he becomes a painful memory to millions. No more a threat.

“Yeah, 'till you killed him.” Leo hisses between his teeth.

“I didn't want to.” Maradona says defensively. “You shouldn't believe everything Duende says.”

“But it makes sense, doesn't it? You don't want any competition, you don't want to lose your title nor life. You killed everyone until you found me. But you can't kill me, I am stronger.”

“I don't want to kill you.” Maradona says, running his hand through his black, curly hair. “I want to make you an ally. A worse fate is coming for us.”

“You are lying.” Leo says but he already has doubts. He has never trusted Duende fully. He doesn't need Maradona to say anything to make him question Duende's decisions.

“Look into your heart, you know what I am saying is true. You are the Ezzelin after all. You have power to see the truth in everything and everyone.”

So does Leo as he says.

He reaches inside himself.

But then everything shifts. Leo feels it even though he can't see it. Everything loses its color, power leaving him, knees going weak, he can't feel the ground under his feet anymore. He falls again but this time it's not comforting. It is more like drowning that floating in the air. Last thing he sees before falling down is Maradona's smirk as he puts his sword down.

“Sleep well, Pulga. You are no competition to me.”

And everything goes black.

He lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nest chap will be the last one of this fic. I really want to write the second story of Ezzelin series. I hope there is still someone who is excited for this :)


	8. Wake Up

He falls.

Well, it doesn't feel like falling. He is floating in the air. It's too gentle to be a brutal, endless falling. But it's all pitch black.

For a second, he thinks he should embrace the nothingness. After all, nothing can hurt you. Because Leo is so tired of getting hurt. Or used by others. Maybe he's alone in the darkness but he's at peace finally, for the first time since his childhood that he cannot remember that well.

There was a time when he was jealous of kids. Kids who can complain about smallest things like their parents not buying them their favorite toy for Christmas. Or getting upset over their haircuts. What kind of life that would be? He never knew. When he was at their age, he was focused on surviving another day. Trying to keep it together when there were things he wasn't supposed to see but was able to.

Now that Duende found him, all makes sense. But at what cost? After meeting them, Leo almost wished being left in the darkness.

That's not the life he wanted for himself.

And it won't be.

Because he is falling.

Because he is dying.

And there is nothing worse than feeling betrayed by someone you love.

 

 

He sees the burned out candles first. One is remaining only. It's almost dark now. But Silhavars have cat-like eyes that makes them able to see in the darkness. So he gets closer to Messi slowly. If he's still clashing with Maradona and his responsibilities that are waiting for him, he doesn't want to disturb the dark haired boy. But he wonders where Kun is and why he didn't keep the candles burning? Did another attack happen here so that Kun had to fight them which means he had to leave Leo's side? For some reason, Cristiano doesn't believe it for a second. When he was about to lean closer to Messi to get a better look, Piqué lights the candles, one by one.

“Fuck.” Gerard mutters when he sees Leo. Cris doesn't say anything.

He sees the extremely pale figure first. His skin looks cold, his lips aren't pink anymore. He's always been a pale guy, almost looking sick with his bony figure. But this is not a normal vampire-like pale skin that some people have. It screams death. Weakness. Cris leans closer, the water is almost gone now. Which means Leo must be back soon. But to where? It's just a shell now, that body. And it's a dead shell. Cris can't feel any pulse. His skin is getting colder each ticking second.

Gerard takes a step back in disbelief.

“Don't.” he whispers. Cris doesn't look at him, he focus on his hands, suddenly realizing they are covered with blood. He pressed against Leo's chest with his hand while he was leaning closer to get a better look at him. There was blood, his shirt was soaked. And here it was, the bloody knife, laying next to his body.

The murder weapon.

His own knife.

“I failed.” He whispers to himself.

Because it's over.

He failed.

 

 

He doesn't wait for Cristiano to kill him. Instead, he starts running after he gets over the shock. He feels like a child, running into the forest senselessly. He is scared, feels small and he falls a couple of times. There are blood in his hands and on his knees but does it belong to Leo or himself? He doesn't know.

He keeps running.

He can't go back to his master and there is no best friend to trust now.

He's all alone.

And he deserves it. Fuck, he knows he deserves it but it still hurts so bad. His chest is burning, his lungs can't get enough air and his tears are making everything blury. But he doesn't stop for a second. He doesn't know what he is running away from. Himself? Leo? Cristiano?

All he knows is, he has to keep running.

 

 

“You fool!” She barks at him, her yellow and green eyes shining with fury, her dark purple robe is covering her wavy light brown hair but her sharp features are on full display. She can be called scary in a beautiful way. She is not too tall but not so short either. She has the perfect body with brown skin despite hiding it behind all these layers.

Yes, she can be called scary. Like a dark angel. Someone you would see before dying and wouldn't mind because she is a nice thing to see in the end.

However, the old Ezzelin doesn't look scared. He actually looks bored.

Maybe it's because her hands and ankles are tied to floor and ceiling with vines.

“Keep quiet.” the man says with a monotone voice, it seems like he's searching for something in this big, dark throne room. She snarls at him. Her hood falls back and her wavy hair covers half of her face. Her full, purple colored lips opens and shows her sharp teeeth.

“You cannot kill the boy! Do you know what have you done? Do you have any idea?!”

“First of all, I can. But I didn't.” Maradona finally looks at the beautiful woman. He looks unfazed by her though. “Someone else did the dirty job for me.” He walks around the room, still looking around. “And why are you complaining? It was the perfect time for it.”

“You ruined everything!” She yells again. “That boy was our only hope!”

“No.” This time he sounds dark and harsh. He turns toward the lady, eyes burning dangerously but young looking woman doesn't seem to care. Her eyes are burning with anger, too. “I am the hope. I am the God of this world.”

She bows her head, shaking slightly.

When Maradona turns his back to her again, she throws her head back and laughs loudly. But it sounds cruel and cold.

“You arrogant, foolish, old man!” She looks at him again but this time she's smiling cruelly. “Killing him won't give you your years or powers back. It'll only keep you in charge. And they will still be coming for you. When they do, you will wish you were dead.”

Maradona doesn't answer so she keeps speaking.

“You chained me here, you turned me into a slave. You used me, insulted my title, my powers.. So I will watch your fall with a big smile on my face. I will drink your blood when they cut your throat. And the last name you scream will be mine. I swear to every holy being in this world!”

“Your words mean nothing to me, you dirty little swamp witch. You lost your freedom to me. You belong to me now and you will use every drop your power for me.” He smirks even though his back is turned to her. “Which means you will make sure that Messi will never disturb us again.”

 

 

He never thought he would wake up again. But when he feels the sun shining on his face, he is forced to open his eyes.

First thing he sees is clear blue sky. There are barely any clouds and it's too beautiful to be true. It almost feels like photoshopped. Then he realizes he's lying on flowers and grass. It's more comfortable than any bed he's ever slept on.

What is going on, he thinks. Where is he? It all feels wrong for some reason. Maybe because everything is too beautiful to be true? Not, it's not that. He isn't supposed to be here. But then, where? Where is he supposed to be?

“Leo!” He knows this voice, recognizes it. He's heard it before. But all his memories take some time to come back. For a second he doesn't even recognize his own name.

But then he sees the young features and that big, pure smile.

“Jordi?” It should be good to see a friend, a familiar face. But it only makes Leo feel worse.

“Oh, you are finally here!”

“Where are we?” Jordi smiles proudly and opens his arms.

“You are in my world now.” Leo sits straight, looking around confusedly. What does it mean? Jordi's world--

“Wait..” Leo whispers uncertainly. He doesn't know if he wants to hear the answer but he asks again. “Does that mean...”

“You are dead?” Jordi says it like they are talking about the weather and not Leo's life. “Yes!”

“Oh, no.” Leo whispers, everything is finally coming back. Gerard. Cristiano saving him. Then trying to kill him. Duende. Xavi and Iker. Kun's betrayal. His death. “NO!”

“Calm down.” Jordi says worriedly. “It's okay to freak out at first. Oh, man, you should have seen me when I died.” He laughs loudly. “I banged my head against a tree several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. You know, the ones in your world doesn't affect me but trees here really hurt, man.”

“Jordi.” Leo rubs his eyes with back of his hands. Jordi doesn't understand and Leo can't blame him, even he doesn't understand it. “You don't get it. I shouldn't be here.”

“But Leo, that's nonsense. You died, of course it's only logical for you to be here.” Jordi says, looking confused as hell. Good, that makes two of them.

“No, what I mean is, I need to get back to world. My world! I need to save everyone from Maradona! I don't know what he is planning but if I don't stop him, then you and your kind will never find peace again. No one will!” Leo says hysterically.

Jordi looks at him worriedly like he lost his mind. Oh, well, he probably did. Can you blame him?

“Once you are dead, you are dead. There is no going back.”

“Come on!” Leo almost begs. “There has to be a way!”

He knows Jordi is hiding something. Didn't Maradona tell him that Leo as an Ezzelin can see the truth in everyone and everything? He doesn't know dying means he lost his title as the future Ezzelin but somehow he's sure that Jordi isn't telling the entire truth.

And when Jordi finally looks up at him again, he's dead serious, Leo has never seen him look more serious before. It feels like he made up his decision and Leo can only hope that it will not make things worse for both of them.

“Are you ready to lose everything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was terrible lol But I just wanted to finish this story. I don't know if I will write the second one. We will see.
> 
> Thanks for reading (even though it's sooo bad) :)


End file.
